Sleeping With The Enemy
by Doccubus
Summary: This one is for Krillin Fan! What would have happened if Krillin had turned his head when 18 bent over to kiss him? Major Vegeta/Bulma and Krillin/18.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.**

**A/N: which happen to be my initials ironically, some of the things in this story are auto-biographical but I won't tell what, you can figure it out.**

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

I wiped my sleeves as Vegeta and that boy from the future crashed into each other and fell unconscious. I have pretty good aim and Vegeta's body weight was enough to knock out that purple haired freak. Well they both had blonde hair at the moment something that didn't exactly register in my files. When they fell unconscious Vegeta's spiky golden locks turned black and the boy from the future's hair turned purple. My brother had successfully defeated the green namek Piccolo and that three-eyed freak Tien.

And there he stood the short little bald man scared out of his wits, too scared to jump in and rescue his friends. According to my files his name was Krillin. 17 flew down near him and he started trembling as fear overtook him. He was cute when he was scared. No! What am I saying! Cute?! Ha! No way, he's a friend of my enemy therefore he is my enemy. I joined 17's side and gently put on arm on his shoulder telling him not to hurt the little guy. 17 growled slightly but figured that Krillin wouldn't be much of a challenge so he left it alone.

"You look scared," 17 said calmly, "just relax you are not the one we're looking for ok? We want Goku." Krillin looked even more terrified now. 17 turns to me and says, "This one seems to be at a lost for words. Goodbye then, come on lets go" he beckons to me. I start walking with him as he says, "let's go find Goku."

"And just why didn't you ask him where Goku is?" I asked 17 not understanding my brother's foolish games.

"Don't be ridiculous, sure we can force him to tell us if he's willing enough, but then we wouldn't get to have the fun of finding Goku ourselves," he responded. I rolled my eyes at my brother's insistence on doing things the hard way.

But then again once we killed Goku there would be no more fun things for us to do. So I smirked slightly and said, "I see. Well then, bye!" I said in a monotonous singsong voice. "Really I don't know why you insist on behaving so foolishly 17," I said to him once we were out of Krillin's earshot.

"What's so foolish about wanting to have a little fun?" 17 said. "What are you looking at 16?" 17 said as we approached the big android.

"You two made too much noise," he said mechanically, "you scared the birds away."

"Birds?" 17 said confused.

"Listen," I interrupted, "it doesn't look like any cars are gonna come down this road, so if you still wanna find one maybe we should fly to one that's a bit more busier."

"Yes of course that's a wonderful idea 18," 17 said, "yes let's go I'm sure there will be plenty of cars to chose from once we reach a more populated area."

"And while we're at it I wouldn't mind replacing these torn up clothes," I said. I've always loved shopping.

"Well are you ready to begin our search 16?" 17 said.

"Yes," 16 responded turning and walking with us behind him.

"NO STOP!" Krillin yelled running up from behind us. I turned slightly giving him only a small acknowledgement. The poor guy looked seriously devastated, he was adorable. Gah! What am I saying!

"Aaand what do YOU want now?" 17 said sarcastically.

"Stop, you guys leave Goku alone, he's sick he can't fight you now," Krillin explained, "Goku hasn't done anything to you, why are you after him?"

"16 has been programmed to destroy Goku," 17 said now turning to face Krillin, "so that's what we're going to do."

"Why? You don't have to do that?" Krillin said.

"We're only following Dr. Gero's master plan," 17 said making my skin crawl. Oh how I hated that man.

"Just listen to yourselves," Krillin shouted, "did you forget? Dr. Gero is gone! You took care of that!"

"Yes I haven't forgotten about that," 17 said his voice seething with anger at the memories of what that man had done to us. "but this friend, is a game." Krillin was gaping at him now.

"What…do…you mean?" he said, "this…is just a game? Is that all?"

"That's right, yes, and finding Goku is a part of the game," 17 said, "that's why we did not ask you where he is.

Krillin growled and said, "NO! Stop this! I beg of you! Please don't go after Goku! Please!" Now he looked especially cute begging! Oh Kami what's wrong with me. "You don't have to do this!"

"No!" 16 said robotically, "I am programmed to destroy Goku."

"There you go pal," 17 said, "now if you'll excuse us we have work to do." Krillin blinked and whimpered slightly. Kami why is this turning me on! I hope 17 doesn't notice. "Stop worrying about Goku and worry about your other friends, they look like they could use some SENSU beans!" Krillin gasped and looked up now seeing me approach him. His whole body trembled as I inched closer to him. I bent down and he stepped back whimpering in fear. I simply wanted to kiss his cheek and tease him but I wasn't expecting him to turn around.

Our lips met in a soft kiss and he was pretty startled but he responded. His lips were so soft and I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach. There must be something wrong with my programming because I traced my tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth. I slipped my tongue inside and started caressing his tongue, he moaned in my mouth. This seemed to turn me on more! What in the world was going on I don't know, but I wanted to kiss him until the cows came home and strip off his clothes, and suck his…."Ahem!" 17 said loudly catching my attention. I stood up and watched his dazed expression. What in the name of Kami was I doing? I had to keep my cool so that 17, 16, and especially Krillin didn't notice my slip up.

"Good luck," I said in my favorite singsong tone, "Bye!" I walked away from him calmly keeping my composure and flying away with my brother and android 16.

"What the hell was that?" 17 said almost regretting his earlier decision in not killing the bald man.

"I was just teasing him 17," I said calmly being careful not to let any emotion slip. 16 eyed me curiously as if he knew. I dismissed the thought and continued on my way.

3

First the androids, then Cell! Then Cell absorbed android 17, then under my own nose android 18. I could have saved her but I failed. And all because of that kiss, that tender kiss where I sensed that she was as human as I was. How can things get any worse!!! Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo trained in the hyperbolic time chamber and it almost wasn't enough! Gohan defeated Cell, yes but not after taking the life of my best friend in the whole world: Goku. Even Vegeta was affected by it. The death of Trunks didn't help his rage either, he almost got himself killed if it wasn't for Gohan. Yamcha carried unconscious and hurt Gohan, Tien carried Trunks' body, and I carried unconscious android 18 who had been spit out by some miracle. We reconvened at the Kami lookout. Little Dende was glad to heal all our wounds and Gohan explained to us that Goku, with the help of King Kai, was by his side the whole time helping him defeat Cell.

Then the dreaded thing happened, Gohan blew my secret. 18 was insulted that I had a crush on her and she had a bad image of me. Kami Gohan why do you have to be just like your father.

3

Why did he wish the explosives out our bodies? After everything he has done for me! Why did he use that final wish for me and my brother! I mean sure the idiot thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend which is so gross but still! The dragon granted his wish but I don't feel any different. Krillin admitted that he did because he liked me and they all seem to be ok with it. "Gosh they're nice," I said to myself quietly.

"I understand why you help the girl, but did you wish that guy back too?" Tien said.

Krillin flipped a little but he explained it, "well I want her to be happy and those two make such a cute couple I thought she'd be happier with him."

I scoffed to myself. Ew! He's my brother! What an idiot! I was starting to lose my temper. "Well that's why," Krillin finished.

"Dude you're hopeless," Yamcha said as the others laughed. Krillin blushed profusely and smiled. He was soooo cute when he blushed. Oh Kami here we go again.

"If that's what you humans call love, count me out," Piccolo said.

I lost my patience and ran out into the clearing, "Time for bonus points," I said catching their attention, especially Krillin's.

"Oh wow! There she is!" Krillin said, "how'd she get here."

"Hey!" I said angrily, "bonehead! 17 is my twin brother!"

"Oh man," he groaned.

"No! Didn't you hear her you dope!" Yamcha said, "that guy is her twin brother, hahaha!"

"I wouldn't celebrate if I were you," I said harshly, "if you think you won my heart because of that one lousy wish you're mistaken. I didn't ask for your help." Krillin dropped his head sadly. It broke my heart to see him brokenhearted. I turned around to stop my tears from flowing down. I took a deep breath and turned to look at him to add softly, "but it was really nice of you."

"It was?" he said incredulously looking up to catch my gaze. "You mean you're not mad at me?"

"Not really, no" I said softly making his eyes widen in surprise and glimmer with hope.

"Well then would you like to come over and join us?" he said.

It was a tempting offer but I decline calmly, "no thanks." I walked away and flew off the platform in search for my brother as he muttered "oh man."

It was true what I said. His wish hadn't won my heart, nor his attempt at rescuing me from Cell. What won my heart was that kiss. That soft, sweet, tender kiss I had given him on the road that day. Kami I wish 17 never broke it up.

3

"So let me get this straight," Bulma said walking around the table to sit next to me. Master Roshi was too engrossed in his magazine to stare at Bulma's ass like he usually does when she visits. "18 said she didn't ask you for help but she wasn't mad at you?"

"That's right," I said, "Yamcha said that if I stood by him then he would help get her."

Bulma almost fell off the couch in laughter, "Oh come on Krillin! The best girl Yamcha has ever had was me and look at him now."

"Hey I resent that!" Yamcha called out from somewhere upstairs.

"Hey I'm telling the truth," Bulma said, "as a woman I know and understand other women and Yamcha is in no way any help to you."

I laughed at Yamcha's fuming and nodded at Bulma in approval. "I'm gonna explain to you the essence of a woman, pleasure is not only sexual, it's physical, emotional, and mental."

"Alright, I'm listening," I responded leaning in as Bulma explained to me the deepest darkest secrets of a woman's heart.

3

It took me about a week to find my brother, and unfortunately when I did find him he was in a cabin in the woods underneath some girl who was riding him mercilessly. "Oh Kami," I said as I walked in the door.

The girl was pretty startled and she instantly froze. She looked at 17 in shock as if asking if I was some secret wife or girlfriend. 17 chuckled and said, "She's my twin sister babe you can continue." The girl seemed satisfied with that answer and continued to lift herself and drop herself along his length. "Hey sis," he said to me calmly, "come on in, go upstairs and make yourself comfortable, I'll be up when I'm done here."

"Jeez 17 will you at least wait until I'm out of the room!" I said angrily.

"I thought your name was Pete, why did she call you a number?" the girl said in a ditzy voice moaning when he hit a spot within her.

"It's a brother-sister thing don't worry about it," he assuaged, then to me "I'm gonna come, are you gonna stand there and watch?"

"Asshole," I muttered as I walked upstairs and got into the room that didn't have all his crap in it. I could hear the girl's moans turning into screams and I ignored them. I didn't like to think about sex. It was the corrupter of my brain. Dr. Gero had kidnapped my brother and I when we were eleven years old and he wanted us to be full androids by the time we were eighteen. Also by that same age he wanted to impregnate me and convert the baby into an android as well. But one without emotion and with no inkling to betray him.

He said that I needed to be ready for it so from the mere age of eleven he would touch me in inappropriate places and make me do disgusting things. He corrupted my mind with pornography and foreplay saying that he wanted me to be a virgin but not ignorant. He wanted me to be so curious about sex by the age of eighteen that I would willingly give myself to him to answer my unspoken questions. I found myself thinking about sex all the time and the slightest things turned me on, I was only eleven I didn't understand. That was until 17 found out.

I was around sixteen years old when 17 caught Dr. Gero in the act and beat him senseless. He explained to me what Dr. Gero was really doing. This is when Dr. Gero deactivated us and turned himself into an android. He reactivated us several years later. Our bodies had matured like an eighteen year old body should but they stayed that way even though technically we were in our twenties. Dr. Gero was still planning to carry it out his original plan, so the moment his hand grasped my shoulder 17 sliced his head off in one swift movement.

The damage done to me is incurable. The thought of a man's hand on my thighs-Dr. Gero's favorite place to touch-is the scariest thing in the world. I still long for love and sex but the thought of it terrifies me. Krillin will never be as strong as me but I fear him because my heart flutters whenever I see him and whenever I hear his voice. Because I almost gave in to my carnal desires when my lips met his. He's eliciting emotions in me that I cannot control so I must hide behind this mask of toughness, of anger, of strength. But inside I am scared. I am a lonely, scared, eleven year old girl who's drowning in a sea of confusion.

Someone, anyone! Come save me! Krillin, come save me!

3

Bulma's talk was really eye opening. I've been with several women and there are always women around me, yet I didn't understand. Now I look at a random woman at the mall or something and I can tell what's in her heart. I remember android 18's icy blue eyes like a picture in my brain. I feel like I know her so much better and I wish I could tell her that. I haven't seen her in two weeks and who knows if I'll ever see her again. There's one thing that I know for sure, I love her. I love her with my body, mind, heart, and soul, and she may or may not ever love me back. But I'm satisfied with just making her happy.

Maron had been such a good sport about it. She cried when I told her my heart belonged to someone else, but she wished me the best of luck and drove away. I wasn't expecting to find out a few days later that she died in a fatal car accident. I will never forget Maron, and I will find a way to honor her memory.

3

So I was shopping at the mall today, renewing my wardrobe. 17 gave me money, I didn't ask where he got it from nor do I care. I wasn't expecting to find Bulma there! Bulma didn't know me except for descriptions from the other Z-fighters, but I knew her very well because of my database. The blue-haired woman was shopping around pushing a baby cart in front of her. The baby was a young purple-haired boy looking very much like that boy Trunks who tried to save me from Cell. If it wasn't for Vegeta I bet he would have saved me. He didn't try as hard as Krillin, for some reason his hate for me was stronger than everybody else's, even Vegeta.

"You're android 18 aren't you?" Bulma said approaching me.

I looked around to see if she was talking to anyone else, but no she was talking to me. How did she know? "How did you…"

"Krillin talks about you all the time. He drew a picture of you and I didn't realize that he was such a good artist until I saw just how accurate his picture was," Bulma explained, "he's right though, the picture didn't do you justice."

Now I was curious, or did I care? No, what am I saying, I don't care about his opinion. "He talks about me a lot?" I said.

Bulma smiled and nodded. "Hey that's a nice shirt you picked out, why don't we shop together and then sit down for lunch?"

"No thanks," I said starting to walk away.

"You won't be able to afford many of the things in this store," Bulma said pointing at the bills I had in my hand, "I can."

"I don't need your money," I said harshly.

Bulma took a step back but never wavered. No wonder she trapped Vegeta, but then again how didn't he blast her into the next dimension? This woman was so demanding and quite annoying. I suppose it's what the saiyan prince needs. "18," she said, "I am only offering help, I am not strong at all as you probably know, I'm no threat to you. What's wrong with having a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" I said obviously misunderstanding her, "I am straight."

This is when Bulma fell over in laughter. "I am married to Vegeta, do you really think there's anyway I could ever be a lesbian?"

I smiled at her in amusement imagining Vegeta's reaction to Bulma with another woman. "No I suppose not."

"Well then, come on let's shop!" Bulma said. I couldn't resist any further, she was nice and she was buying me nice things. She wasn't kidding when she said she had money. On our little journey she explained to me who Trunks was and where he was from. It's no wonder he hated me so much. I looked at the infant version of him and inwardly I hoped that this one wouldn't grow to hate me like the other one. That one probably already destroyed my brother and I in his timeline, no doubt Cell as well. Finally after a long day of shopping, we sat down at the food court to eat. "I don't eat much, I'm an android," I said.

"You know, I would like to do an examination of you," Bulma said.

"Why?" I said defensively.

"Because if something happens to you, I'm the only one who can help you," Bulma explained.

Well she was right. After Dr. Gero, she was probably the only scientist who can understand our bodies. "Why only me? What about my brother?"

"I already have your brother's blueprints," Bulma explained.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Trunks and Krillin destroyed the Cell of this timeline by destroying Dr. Gero's lab," Bulma said, "They found 17's blueprints. That's how I made that deactivating controller that Krillin destroyed."

"You made that?" I said now aware of how dangerous this woman can really be.

"Well yes, but that was when you were the enemy and we had to stop Cell from getting to you," Bulma said, "how was I supposed to know that Krillin was…." She stopped mid-sentence and bit her lip as if revealing to much.

"Krillin was what?" I said.

"Nothing," Bulma said.

"You said you were my friend didn't you?" I said.

"Yeah but…"

"Then tell me" I interrupted.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone," Bulma said. I nodded in agreement and she leaned in closer to whisper it in my ear, "how was I supposed to know that Krillin was…in love with you."

"In…love?" I said scrunching up my forehead in confusion, "Why? How?"

"I think you and him need to sit down and talk," Bulma said, "I really can't explain that."

"Ok set it up then," I said trying to be angry but for some reason unable to. "But before you go," I said, "answer one more question for me."

"You need to talk to Krillin," Bulma said, "I don't know…"

"It's not about Krillin," I interrupted.

"Then what?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"How did you and Vegeta get together?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I think the best thing that describes Vegeta and me is this: we are complete opposites but at the same time we are exactly the same," Bulma said. I gave her a puzzled expression and she continued. "Have you ever met a woman more stubborn than me?"

I scoffed aloud and she smiled. "Have you ever seen a man more stubborn than Vegeta?"

"Well Goku is…was pretty stubborn but Vegeta beat him by far," I responded.

"Exactly, that's what makes us the same. The difference between us is the fact that I extend my heart to everyone always, and he extends his heart to select few and hides it away."

"Ha! Vegeta extending his heart? I hardly believe that's possible," I said.

"Well you better believe it," Bulma said, "Vegeta will never admit this in a million years but he loves me and he loves Trunks."

"Well if you say so," I said.

"He liked me from the very beginning. We first met on planet Namek after Goku had defeated him and we had to get the namekian dragon balls to bring back Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzu, and Piccolo," Bulma explained.

"Why? Don't you have some here?" I asked, "I saw you guys use them."

"Yes, that was because Dende was here," Bulma said, "we didn't have Dende back then, the guardian of the Earth was Kami and he was Piccolo's good half. When Piccolo was killed, Kami and the dragon balls went with him. So while Goku recovered from the battle, Gohan, Krillin, and I went to Namek."

"Krillin went?" I asked curiously, "if Vegeta and his men had killed all those people, how did Krillin survive, he's weaker than them."

"Well he was pretty battered," Bulma said, "but hey give him some credit, he is stronger than Yamcha."

"And braver too," I added, "so what happened."

"When we get there we find that we have to hide because Frieza and his men were looking for the dragon balls, they had 5," Bulma continued. "Gohan and Krillin go off with Dende and try to find a dragon ball before Frieza got them all. As it turns out Vegeta is trying to get the dragon balls too. He had recovered and was attacking Frieza's men, he found one of the remaining two dragon balls. Krillin and Gohan found the other remaining one. Vegeta finds out and follows the boys to me, where he threatens to kill me unless Krillin and Gohan give him the dragon ball. Krillin is reluctant but he couldn't let Vegeta kill me. Then, once again, they abandoned me and went to see the great elder to awaken Gohan's secret power or something like that…"

"Well you can say it worked," I add.

"It sure did, but in the meantime I was stuck by myself wishing I could fly so I could follow them," Bulma said. "I thought I was alone but I was wrong. I heard noise behind me and I turned around and started freaking out because here I am alone and defenseless in front of the royal prince himself. He had a smirk plastered on his face and he was holding the two dragon balls.

'I wasn't going to kill you woman,' he said.

'Yeah right, you killed my boyfriend and three of my other friends. Not to mention you almost killed my best friend Goku,' I said.

'Boyfriend? Which one was it? The namek, the three-eyed freak, the doll-looking thing, or the scarred-face weakling?' Vegeta said.

'He is not a weakling,' I said defensively, 'those scars he got are from his various battles, he's a hero!'

'Ha! He's not half the man I am,' Vegeta said.

'You wish,' I say."

"Were you trying to get killed Bulma?" I said interrupting her story.

"I didn't think of it that way. I somehow knew he wasn't going to kill me," Bulma said.

"So what happened next?" I asked.

"Details?"

"Yes please," I said.

Bulma smiled vividly and said, "well he said, 'Is that a challenge woman?' And I said, 'yes, are you scared?' This made him freak out." I smirked at this, "so he advanced upon me and grabbed me forcefully and kissed me. I was shocked to say the least, but somehow I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back, We made out fiercely and then he started taking off my jacket. I mean I was conscious of the fact that I had a boyfriend, but that didn't stop me from un buckling his armor. This is when I discovered how to work that thing and was able to create replicas in the future. Well anyways, he got my jacket off before I got off his vest. When I finally got the vest off I realized just how heavy it was and fell forward with it. Vegeta laughed and caught me before I hit the ground. He held me across his chest and took the heavy vest from me and threw it to the side.

"It was the here when I realized he had a tender side. He took the rest of his clothes off himself and then he undressed me so gently. I couldn't imagine someone I saw as a brute being so soft and tender. This is the kind of thing that Goku does with Chichi, but I didn't expect it from Vegeta. I was the one who lost it I admit. I pounced on him like a wild animal and shoved his cock inside of me."

I almost fell out of my chair at this comment. When Bulma said details, she wasn't kidding around. Any other person would say "hey man, too much info," but I am corrupted by Dr. Gero remember. I find myself enjoying this and getting quite turned on. She eyes me for signs of discomfort, but I urge her to go on.

"Well then," Bulma continues, "I must've been tighter than he expected cause he groaned so loudly and he held me still so I wouldn't move. I wasn't gonna move anyways, I was in pain at the moment. He was three times bigger than Yamcha and I was having difficulties adjusting. By the time he regained control of himself, I had adjusted so it was a mutual thing. I think we tried every position that day and he made me come like fifteen times. I knew his intentions were to go gentle on me but we ended out getting really rough, I had bruises all over."

"Well he is about twenty million times stronger than you," I said.

Bulma laughed and said, "I'm surprised he didn't break me in half, though it felt like he did. He only got better and better at it over the years, especially that one time three years ago when he discreetly asked Krillin for advice."

"What!" I said surprised, "Vegeta asked Krillin for advice?"

"Yeah, well Vegeta tricked him into it so Krillin wouldn't know," Bulma said, "but I think it was because he was going out with Maron at the time and she's not the type to stick around with a guy like Krillin unless he gave her a lot of money and good sex."

"Who is Maron?" I ask. Damn it! Why am I jealous?

"This idiot bimbo who destroyed Krillin's heart and almost left him dirt poor," Bulma said, "God I hate that bitch, but Krillin says that he will always remember her because she taught him something."

I decide to drop the subject so I won't arouse her suspicions. "So after that did you and Vegeta get together after that?"

"Well I asked him to team up with Krillin and Gohan to kill Frieza. They would work together and find Goku," Bulma continued, "I wasn't expecting Vegeta to actually die for them. But he did and Goku was so enraged he fought Frieza with all his might, what pushed him into super saiyan was when Frieza killed Krillin." I stiffened at her words and struggled not to cry. Krillin had died? When I went to hell, cause I know I will end up there, I will find Frieza and torture him sooo slowly. Then again, I'd rather not go down there, Cell is there. I shudder at the thought and focus in on Bulma's story. "…So I was in the ship with the unconscious Piccolo, and Gohan was with Dende making a final wish. The planet was getting destroyed and we had successfully wished back all the namekians and Vegeta, Gohan and Dende finally wished us all back to Earth leaving Goku to certainly die with Frieza. We were wrong."

"What about Krillin? Didn't he get wished back?" I asked.

"No," Bulma said, "he had already died and been wished back before, We wished him back later with the Namekian dragon balls." Now I understand what the Z-warriors wanted to do that day. If Goku hadn't refused, they would have wished themselves to planet Namek and wished Goku back.

"So, if Krillin dies again," I said, "we can't wish him back."

"Unless we go to Namek," Bulma said, "but only Goku can travel so far and come back in an instant. I'll miss him," she added with a sigh. I sighed too, now wishing Goku was alive. I mean I don't give a crap if Goku was alive or dead, but I do know that Krillin has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew and it ends up getting him killed. If Goku was alive he would protect Krillin, and would wish him back if he couldn't save him. Ahh Damn it! Why do I care about this little bald man!

3

I couldn't believe my ears when Bulma told me about the conversation she had with 18. And now I hear that 18 wants to meet up with me! Kami, maybe Yamcha was right about her. Maybe she does want me. Here I am sitting on the beach waiting for her. Roshi and Oolong went into town for some show. I heard there's a really pretty girl in it, figures. I have the place to myself and I hope Gohan is sensing my Ki right now. I mean I know she won't hurt me but what if 17 comes with her? He will kill me! If Gohan is sensing my Ki maybe he can get here on time to save me if 17 should attack. Was 17 even coming? Oh I hope not.

"Why so pensive baldy?" a cool feminine voice said making me jump almost ten feet in the air.

"Oh Jeez! Don't do that 18!" I said clutching my chest. I looked around for a sign of 17 but saw none.

"He's not here," she said, "but it's not him you need to be afraid of."

I gulped audibly and backed up. "Then who should I fear?"

She took a step forward to me until we were level face to face. "What the fuck are you doing to me Krillin?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Um I'm not doing anything to you," I said backing up and 18 approached me.

"Yes you did!" 18 said angrily, "you have some sort of power no one knows about, I thought you guys didn't want to destroy us anymore! What power did you use on my brother?"

"Power?" I said, "I don't have any special power, my best attack is the destructo disk!"

"Then why! Why are invading my dreams! Why do I care about you!" 18 said shouting now.

"You care about me?" I said my heart was beating fast now.

"That's not the point! I just need to know why?" 18 said.

"Well I can you ask the same 18," I said boldly, "why am I in love with you?"

18 blinked and backed up in surprise. "You love me?"

"Yes!" I confessed, I just knew she wouldn't hurt me, "when you kissed my lips on that highway! I felt your humanity, I knew from that kiss that there was a little girl trapped in there just crying out, begging to be held, to be loved. So I listened to her. I love her, I love you."

18 didn't know what to say, I could tell. She had a glimmer of tears forming in her eyes that she was holding back. "Is that why you destroyed that controller and saved me after Cell spit me out?"

"Yes," I said, "why do you hold back your tears?"

"What are you talking about, I'm an android, androids don't cry," she said her voice cracking.

"You are not an android," I said, "you are a woman." I got closer to her and put my hands tenderly on her arms, "Once you were a girl, a girl who dreamed about being a princess or a queen. You put your heart out there and then horrible things happened to you…"

"You don't know what happened to me!" 18 said defensively.

"Don't get mad because I'm telling the truth," I said, "You got hurt…"

"STOP!" she yelled.

"He broke your heart, stomped on your heart, then locked up that little girl," I continued.

"PLEASE stop…" she cried punching me in the stomach.

"YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!" I said gasping for air and falling down to the floor in pain, "You can kill me but I need to tell you this. You hid behind this mask of toughness, of anger, but I see the woman that you really are. You are not a cold killing machine, that's what Dr. Gero made you…"

18 whimpered and crouched on the floor covering her ears with her hands, "stop" she said weakly.

I grabbed her arms and pried them off her ears, she resisted but for that moment I was stronger. "That's what Dr. Gero made you believe. What you really are is a beautiful, gorgeous woman who has a great heart. A big heart that I could only dream belonged to me. Just know that my heart belongs to you and that I love you. I love you so much that I would face down Cell all by myself so that you can learn to love yourself. I want you to love you, like I do."

18 froze and looked at me, she stopped trying to cover her ears and her eyes were filled with tears. "Let go," I whispered. Then finally, a tear rolled down her face and she broke into hard sobs. I hugged her to my chest and she cried. My shirt got soaked with her tears when she finally calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Krillin," she said softly, "what if I can't love you like you love me?"

"If you're happy then I'm happy," I said, "it doesn't have to be with me."

18 gave me a small smile and leaned forward to kiss me tenderly on the lips. It was such a sweet kiss, not like the fiery passion of our first kiss. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and she started roaming. It was tender yet passionate, then we parted for air. "You're good at that," she said softly.

"Thanks," I said chuckling, "you're great too. So 18, how about we go on a date."

"You wanna go on a date with me?"

"Well yes," I said, "I told you how I feel, and I just know you feel something. If not why did you kiss me on that highway, and why did you ask me if I put you under a spell because you cared about me, and why did you kiss me just now?"

"I don't know," 18 said, "it just felt right in my…"

"In your heart," I finished, "yes 18, you have one."

18 smiled and said, "okay, when and where?"

3

So Krillin and I have been dating for a few months now and he never pressured me to go anywhere further than a kiss. Once in a while he would get carried away in his passion and would start touching and I would respond well to it, but he always got nervous and stopped. I'm kinda glad he did. I'm not saying I don't want to have sex with him because I do! No one turns me on like that little baldy. What I fear is that he will touch my thighs and I won't be able to handle it. I've had bad experiences with my thighs thanks to Dr. Gero and 17 was convinced that I would be scarred for life. Even when he grazed my thighs in a sparring match or in a tickling war, I would freak out. 17 is my twin brother and I couldn't even stand it, what made me think I would be able to handle Krillin's strong hands rubbing my thighs, nearing my intimate area. I shuddered at the thought, both as a turn on and in fear.

I told Bulma about the things Dr. Gero forced me to do and she told me that I should confide these things to Krillin. She said that if I wanted to a good relationship then I would keep it to myself, but that if I wanted to have an amazing, lifelong relationship, then I would tell him. So I did. Krillin was angry. He threw himself into training. I told him that he didn't need to do that because Dr. Gero was dead. He said, "true, but if that bastard ever comes back, I'm gonna kill him."

"Krillin," I said, "My brother and I killed him once, we would not have a problem doing it again."

"Yes, but I would feel better if I could kill him too," he said, "if you guys didn't get to him I would."

I was intrigued by how much improvement he had started to make. Soon he became stronger than the Vegeta I had fought on the highway a year ago. He was starting to match up to me. So I started sparring with him. I still won, but each time with more difficulty. He never did surpass me, but he got pretty damn close. Then one day he won. It wasn't by speed or strength. He used his wit and he tricked me, I couldn't believe it.

"What are the rules of the game?" I said looking at the match box he had drawn in the sand.

"If you give up or fall out of the ring you lose," he said.

I took a fighting stance as did he, and we were off. I was dominating most of the game, but I didn't realize until too late that each time I hit him he took a step forward and pushed me back. Soon I was standing right in front of the line and all he had to do was fake a punch and deliver a kick. I was more stunned than hurt when I went flying out of the ring and landed on my ass on the sand. "Shit!" I said realizing that I had lost.

"That was just luck," Krillin said helping me up.

I don't know why, but the fact that I got my ass kicked seemed to turn me on. My breathing turned ragged and Krillin looked at me worriedly thinking he had hurt me. Then I pounced like a cougar. I was letting out desperate moans as I crushed my lips against his and started ripping off his clothes. When I finally stopped for air, his fighting gi was ripped to shreds and his breathing had turned ragged.

"Are you sure about this 18?" he said, "if we go any further I don't know if I can stop."

"I don't want you to stop," I purred seductively in his ear.

I heard him groan and then I was being carried. That was fast. I saw the inside of the Kame house, the stairs, and the hallway flash by as Krillin sped through the house with me in his arms. I did notice when we zoomed by Master Roshi's face. His eyes widened and he said, "Ho ho my boy!"

Then I was laying on the bed and he was covering my body-for the exception of my feet because he wasn't tall enough-with his body. We were kissing and then he started kissing my neck and going lower and lower. I was panting as he slipped off my shirt and bra. Then I gasped when he enveloped my nipple in his mouth. Then he slipped off my pants and underwear. He stilled his movements, looking at me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh you're so beautiful," he said rubbing my calf. His hand was on my knee now and I tensed. "Relax babe," he said placing his hand on my thigh. I looked up at him in surprise. I didn't get all squirmy and nervous when he touched my thigh. Krillin smiled in victory and started to kiss my thighs gently, lingering on my inner thigh.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed as I felt his tongue on my clit. It didn't look that intense when I saw this happen in porn. They obviously didn't do it justice. Krillin was ravishing me and I was writhing underneath him in an agonizing pleasure. "Oh yes! Yes! YES!" I screamed as I came in his mouth.

Krillin was very pleased with this. "You taste good" he said sexily.

"Mmm," I said contentedly, "I wonder how you taste."

"Probably like crap," he said.

"I'll be the judge of that," I said pushing him onto his back.

"18 you don't have to…OH!" he said as I enveloped his manhood in my mouth. The thing didn't even fit, but androids don't have gag reflexes. Krillin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hand was entangled in my hair. I stopped when a bit of pre-cum flooded into my mouth.

"Yummy," I said. Krillin's eyes were black with lust and he pushed me onto my back. He grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders, then positioned himself at my entrance. "This is gonna hurt," he warned.

"Androids can handle pain," I said. Krillin nodded and pushed his throbbing manhood against my hymen. My forehead crinkled as the pain started to hit me like a ton of bricks. Then in one hard thrust my barrier was broken and blood was flowing out. I grunted and dug my nails into Krillin's back.

"Are you okay?" he said gently.

"Give me a minute," I said. Krillin froze and watched me. I needed to test if I was ready, so I pushed forward and sunk Krillin deeper inside of me. My body jolted pleasurably as he hit my cervix. "Oh God! Go Krillin go!" I said desperately. Krillin didn't hesitate, he had been struggling to contain himself. He started pounding into me hard, not having to worry about hurting me since I wasn't one of those frail humans he had been with before.

We were both panting, moaning, and sweating. "Harder!" I screamed, "Faster!" Krillin raised his Ki and complied. Then we yelled out each other's names as we reached our peaks. Krillin collapsed on top of me and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Everything I thought about androids was wrong. I thought we were cold heartless monsters, but I love Krillin with all my heart. I thought I could never have sex, and I have sex with Krillin every single night. I thought we could never be allowed to marry, and Krillin and I got married. I thought we couldn't have children, but I just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Maybe love changed everything. Maybe Krillin changed everything. No not maybe. Krillin did change everything.

I guess that's what I get when I'm sleeping with enemy…


End file.
